leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ezreal/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to help line up your other skill shots. * You can play Ezreal either as Attack Damage carry or Ability Power carry depending on how you build him. * You can line up to hit multiple minion waves or even Monsters. ;Playing Against * Ezreal is a very fragile champion so take the fight to him. * Ezreal is completely skill shot based, so make sure to keep minions in between you. * applies on-hit effects including the . Tricks ;Ability Usage * To farm or take objectives faster, use your and then right into it for an attack speed buff. ** It will be extra beneficial to hit allies with as well in the process, as it will not only grant them bonus attack speed as well but also boost your own even more due to . * Use your to acquire hard to reach farm or to harass your lane opponent. Due to its versatility, it is usually taken first for both AP and AD and then maxed first for AD . * Hold on to your to dodge crucial enemy skillshots. ** Although deals decent damage, it shouldn't be used to do so as it is only form of mobility. The projectile from the ability is also rather unreliable since it does not prioritise enemy champions. * Use to push waves in your favor. It can also be used akin to , especially when you have high CDR. * Do not forget to auto attack in between . This significantly increases your DPS, especially with a fully stacked ( ). * Landing is extremely crucial as it reduces all of cooldowns thus allowing him to and along with just generally increasing his DPS. * For AD , is rather weak since it does not scale with AD. However, it can still be used for an extra proc or simply to give your team, and by extension yourself, extra attack speed. ** For AP , is your main source of damage due to its high AP scaling and added bonus passing through all units that it hits. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage *The so-called "Blue Build" that consists of building into isn't the only build you should build on Ezreal. If your team lacks damage but has a lot of tanks you should build into instead. It increases your overall damage and gives some health at the sacrifice of the AoE slow and armor that provides. *Alternatively, Ezreal can opt to skip completely and rush into instead. offers a very strong earlier powerspike as it offers CDR, lethality and two passives that gives significant burst and utility. *After you've built either of these two item combinations you should look for some damage items like , or depending on the situation. ;Countering * has a moderately long cooldown, use this period to your advantage. *Due to and being single target and being able to only hit champions, has very poor waveclear. *Avoid if he builds and , as a single shot from with the above items can deal massive damage if you do not have sufficient armor. de:Ezreal/Strategie ru:Ezreal/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Ezreal